This invention relates to a hydraulic system for an agricultural or farm implement, e.g. a planter, and more particularly to such a system which will automatically control certain functions or sequences of and/or for the implement.
The operation of an agricultural implement, particularly the large trail-behind type, in the field requires the constant attention of the operator seated on the tractor coupled to that implement. The direction and speed of the tractor must be controlled precisely for maximum efficiency. However, reversing directions at the end of a pass places a large burden on the operator, especially with a planter where markers must be raised and lowered, the tractor-planter combination turned, often through 180.degree., the planter mechanism raised and lowered, and these operations must be performed quickly and with a high degree of precision.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a hydraulic system for an implement which is self-leveling and which provides automatic height control.
It is another object to provide such a hydraulic system which is capable of performing certain operations on the implement automatically and which will minimize the attention of, and exercise of judgment and skill by the operator in controlling the implement per se.